Disappearing Scars (Jace and Clary Love Story)
by Rytilee
Summary: Clary is torn between removing her scars for her sake or for Jace. She doesn't want him seeing them but he doesn't seem to mind. The story continues when it turns out removing them was the biggest mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Rytilee  
14 December 2013  
Jace and Clary- perfection is nothing to jace

Clary was fumbling with her Steele, dropping it constantly due to the slick sweat forming in the palms of her hands. What was she doing? How could she keep this a secret from Jace? She ran down the stairs, gripping onto her steele firmly, grimacing at sound of her footsteps. She had forgotten to put a silent rune on her feet.  
Jace probably could hear her from a mile away. Why wasn't he coming to find her? He was probably busy talking to Alec and Isabelle. Stepping into the room, she felt confident about what she was going to do, there was nothing that could stop her. She knelt down and began drawing a rune carefully on her wrist, feeling the stinging pain of the tip scratching the surface of her skin. It was a scar removal rune.  
She had not considered it at all but they were all over her legs and her chest and she was ashamed of them. They were marks of carelessness in battle and the failure to protect herself.  
Last night, Jace had sneaked into her bedroom for a "sleepover", he had reached for the hem of her shirt but instinctively she had slapped his hands away. She was not ready for him to see the imperfections marked on her body.  
Unfortunately, Jace's reaction was was heart-breaking. "You don't trust me? It's ok, I get it. " he slid off the bed and left the room. She needed to do this for him and for herself.  
She'd drawn half the rune but she couldn't complete it, her hand was shaking uncontrollably and disappointed in her courage she threw the Steele across the room where it hit the wall with a loud thump.  
The scars showed the fights she'd been in, marks of memories. She couldn't just remove them.  
"No, I'm going to do this for Jace"  
She went across the room and picked up the Steele and stabbed the steel into her skin, creating a scar of its own.  
"What are you doing?"  
The voice was familiar, a light voice. Jace.  
"Clary?"  
He took her hands and saw half the rune and blood oozing out of her recent stabbing.  
"What rune were you trying to draw?"  
Clary stayed silent. Unable to open her mouth.  
"Clary?" His tone was more stern.  
She shifted on her feet, head down unable to look at his eyes.  
She felt his finger under her chin, lifting it gently up to meet his eyes.  
"A scar removal rune" she murmured under her breath.  
Jace's eyes suddenly went murky, and he blinked several times in confusion,  
"A.. A what?" Jace stuttered.  
"You heard me the first time"  
"Clary," he said shaking his head. " You're perfect just the way you are, you don't need to change anything about yourself!" He hesitated. "That's why you slapped my hands! That hurt by the way"  
"Sorry"Clary sighed and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom, Jace following her.  
She took off her jacket to reveal her tank top, then she slowly lifted part of her top to show the large scar planted on her stomach. A demon had bitten her and left its traces in the form of a permanent mark.  
Jace grabbed her hands and swivelled her around to face him.  
"There's a girl in front of me who has many scars on her body. Her name is Clary and she is the girl that I love, and no matter whether she is covered in scars or has flawless skin, I will still love her exactly the same amount. An amount which is immeasurable.

Clary looked at Jace. She didn't need to say anything, all she had to do was reach for the back of his neck, pull him down towards her and press her lips strongly against his. And that's exactly what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace and clary ch 2

"As much as I'd like to kiss you all night Clary, I have to take a shower."  
He gave her a few more pecks on the lips then reluctantly left the room with a dazzling smile.  
Clary smiled back then slumped on her bed as the door closed. Jace was good at convincing but she still really wanted to remove the scars. Maybe just one she thought, he won't notice.  
The problem was each scar was a huge and distinctive part of her body, it would be obvious to anyone if it was gone. This was her body, no one had the right to it. Well maybe Jace. She shook her head with a grin, stop that thinking Clary!  
She ran to Jace's room and pounded vigorously on his door. He opened it after a series of rhythmic knocks.  
"I STILL WANT TO DO IT!" Clary blurted out.  
Jace looked utterly confused but a smirk slowly formed on his mouth. He was dressed in nothing but low-lying pants, his six-pack abs tormenting her. She averted her eyes with much effort to look at his face.  
"It? Now? Clary, can't I just have a shower first?"  
"Nnnoo. Nono" she stuttered. " Not that"  
She noticed that Jace looked slightly disappointed but ignored the realisation. She needed to make sure when it happened, it had to be the perfect time and place.  
"I still want to remove the scars"  
"Oh. Well if you must there's nothing I can do to stop you"  
"Well then I'm going to do it." She said uncertainly.  
"Clary?"  
"I'll be happy if you do it for yourself and not for me"  
She nodded and left the room, letting the door shut slowly with a creak.  
The rune was shaking in her hands as she drew the scar removal rune carefully on her wrist. She placed her wrist over the deep scar on her leg and it slowly disappeared, leaving a patch of perfect, flawless skin.  
That looks good, she thought. She attempted it again on her other leg, fascinated with the simple and painless disappearance of her scars. She could feel the buildup of addiction and the temptation to rid her body of all scars.  
She was starting on her stomach just as Jace burst into her room, frozen to the spot.  
His eyes scanned her legs with lust as they moved up her body to her scarred stomach. Clary immediately let her shirt fall back down, covering the scar.  
"You removed every single scar on your legs off?"  
"Each and every one"  
Jace fell silent.  
"Can I see you remove the one on your stomach?"  
"Uh.." She said reluctantly. "Sure"  
She lifted her shirt back up to her chest and felt his hand hold it up for her as she drew the rune. Clary heard him let out a breath of admiration as the scar disappeared into nothingness, revealing her small pale stomach rising up and down. Once she was done, she looked up from her stomach straight into his beautiful green eyes and before she could even breathe, she felt his lips find hers. Jace slowly raised the shirt he was still holding over her head, silently asking for her permission and finally this time, Clary let him.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rays were seeping through the blinds and the birds were chirping contently outside her window. It was a perfect summers morning.  
Clary woke up from the best sleep she had for a while, feeling as though she was still in a reverie she never wanted to end. Jace lay beside her still fast asleep, snoring softly. His tough muscular arms were wrapped loosely around her and their legs were intertwined under the sheets.  
Last night had been amazing, definitely worth the wait. Jace had been so gentle and respectful and it was evident that he knew what he was doing. Clary smiled at the blissful memory. Carefully to wake him up peacefully, she slid her nose up the side of his nose to as his eyes fluttered open sleepily.  
"What?" He groaned.  
"Hey you. Good morning.."  
He smiled at her cheerful voice and gave her a wet kiss.  
"Morning babe"  
"Babe?"  
He laughed. " I was trying it out"  
She scrunched her nose. "Sorry but no"  
He reached for a strand of loose red hair and tucked it behind her ear.  
"How about Lil Red?"  
"Haha yeah I like it but just call me Clary."  
He gave her another kiss. "Okay Clary".he smiled.  
Suddenly, there was a rapt knock on the door. "Clary! I need to talk to you!" It was Isabelle's voice.  
Jace rolled his eyes. "What does my sister want with you this early in the morning?"  
"Should I answer it?"  
"Don't, let's ignore it" Jace chuckled and started kissing her again, gliding his hands down her waist.  
Clary suddenly forgot that Isabelle was at the door and started kissing him back. She got off her bottom and straddled him then leaned down to kiss him again, a red curtain of locks covering them.  
Click! Isabelle had used an unlocking rune on her door and there she stood in the doorway, speechless at the sight of Clary and Jace.  
"I guess I'll come back later..." She said, smirking and shaking her head with disbelief.  
Blushing furiously, Clary looked down at Jace.  
"Isabelle seemed pretty desperate to use an unlocking rune to talk to me. I should go and see what she has to say."  
Jace heaved a sigh but motioned her off him and got up. "Guess we need to get up before your mum catches me in here anyway."  
"Shoot! My mum! Her room's right next door. OK, you leave first then I'll go after you"  
" Ok" he kissed her on the cheek then left to open the door.  
And coincidentally, by pure luck, the doorway revealed Jocelyn standing at the entrance. Red-faced and angry.  
"And what are you, Jonathan Lightwood doing in my daughter's bedroom?"


	4. Chapter 4

writtem by Rytilee

Jace and Clary Ch 4

"That Mrs Fray... is a very good question" Jace said in a slow smooth voice.  
"I'm here because..." He looked desperately around the room, looking for inspiration in the form of an excuse. His eyes finally met Clary who just shrugged.  
"Because I thought Clary should wake up to get some breakfast." He finished unconvincingly.  
Jocelyn glared at him, eyeing his open shirt and unzipped pants. " That is the worst excuse ever Jace"  
Jace looked back at Jocelyn innocently while buttoning his shirt back up. A blanket of awkward silence surrounded the room.  
" I'm soo hungry, let's just go down for breakfast" Clary interrupted, rubbing her stomach dramatically. She practically pushed Jace down the stairs before her mother blocked her path.  
"Into your room now. We need to talk"  
Clary gave Jace one more "Save me" look before she followed her mum into her bedroom.

"Clary, what was that? I thought you wanted to wait"  
"Mum I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you." Clary said, twisting her fingers nervously in her lap.  
"You were safe about it weren't you?"  
"MUM! NO!"  
"As in no, you weren't safe?"  
"No! As in yes we were safe! OK?"she said blushing furiously.  
"OK! Anyway before all this, I wanted to talk to you about something"  
"Shoot."  
"It's about the Clave. They need to know what runes were on you the day Valentine died"  
"And why do they need to know this?"  
"Because Valentine's risen from the dead"  
Clary laughed. She was actually laughing and she couldn't stop herself.  
"That's ridiculous! Mum have you gone crazy?"  
"The vampires summoned him up by sacrificing their own immortal lives"  
"How is that possible? It can't be"  
Clary suddenly looked terrified.  
"Mum, I removed all my rune scars"  
"You WHAT?"  
Jocelyn put her head in her hands.  
"Why? Why would you want to do that?  
Jocelyn suddenly saw clearly, she saw a deep dark red.  
"You did it for JACE?"  
"Jace didn't even want me to do it, it has nothing to do with him"  
Jocelyn shook her head sadly. " It has everything to do with him"  
"NO, it doesn't! Wait, What? Why?"  
" You can't tell Jace this."  
"You can't force me not to. I have to tell him mum! I.. I love him. I don't want to hear whatever you have to say that will jeopardise our relationship" Clary said, heading towards her door.  
She suddenly felt her mother grip her arm from behind her so tightly that she could classify it as abuse.  
"Clary, you HAVE to hear this. Jace's soul will soon be in Valentine's resurrected body. They used the blood off the sword that Valentine used to stab Jace in the chest in the process of bringing him back and that linked the two together, indefinitely"  
Clary spun around, heart beating fast and by instinct she slapped her own mother hard, right across the face.  
" You're lying. You just don't want me to be with Jace" she said stuttering on each word.  
Tears were streaming from her eyes, this could not be true.  
Jocelyn rubbed her own face to soothe the pain from the slap, wincing.  
"Clary, I know you're upset. But we can fix this, all we need is you, Jace, your Steele and the scars from your runes"  
"But Mum, the scars are gone"  
"We'll find a way" Jocelyn said reassuringly.  
But inside, Clary's mother had no idea what they could do.


End file.
